1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baseball batting training device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baseball batting training device that is mounted to a baseball bat and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the sporting world involving the game of baseball that a lot of practice is required for enabling a baseball player to develop a professional type of a power swing for driving a baseball at the highest possible velocity, even though, in certain instances it may be desired to alter the swing for, so called, bunts, hits to the opposite field and the like. The present invention is concerned with a baseball batting training device suitable for use in practice by a baseball player to aid in developing a more accurate and powerful swing.
In the past, certain types of weights have been used on a bat, such as metal rings, to assist a player in warming up before entry into the batter's box. Other attachments to a baseball bat for training purposes have been used to teach a batter how to make a proper swing when trying to hit a ball. Still other types of baseball batting training devices have embodied a permanently modified baseball bat that audibly signals the batter when he or she is swinging the bat properly. Although these past uses are beneficial, there are still problems with them and they do not address the usage that is the subject of my invention.
The problem with past usage is the limitations inherent in their design. The past usage requires a specially designed baseball bat or permanently altered baseball bat. Thus, a batter can use the past training devices only as training devices and must have other regular bats to use when playing an actual baseball game. Further, where the bat is permanently altered, there is no easy way to return the bat to its original condition. Finally, the past usage only addresses improving a batter's swinging accuracy, rather than, addressing both swinging accuracy and, more importantly, the building up of the hand and arm muscles that a batter uses to swing the bat to produce a powerful swing.
Consequently, the past types of usage and features of a baseball batting training device differ from the one that is the subject of my invention. According to my invention, I have developed a baseball batting training device that is intended to be mounted at a knob end of an ordinary baseball bat and secured by a suitable means in such a way that the weight is located in coaxial alignment with the bat. This device is easily removable and does not permanently alter the baseball bat. The baseball batting training device functions to train the hand and arm muscles that do not get the same work out when using any of the existing baseball batting training devices. Thus ultimately, through training with the baseball batting training device a batter will be able to swing the ordinary baseball bat more accurately and powerfully, thus impacting an oncoming ball harder to make the ball go farther when it is hit.